


Reborn

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study poem written from Marik Ishtar's perspective. Implied Thiefshipping. I'm not used to writing poetry, so any and all critique is appreciated-that includes suggestions on how to better form the poem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> “Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.”
> 
> ― Kahlil Gibran

Lips stir  
breathing life into a mummified heart.  
Fingers peel away the wrappings,  
revealing the Braille on my back

My story is writ in a violent script  
for him alone to decipher.  
For he alone knows  
what it is to be broken


End file.
